Murdoch and the Cursed Caves
"Murdoch and the Cursed Caves" is the fifth episode of the thirteenth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one hundred ninety-first of the series. It first aired October 28, 2019. Summary While camping, Murdoch and Ogden discover two men killed by a fabled feathered beast. Meanwhile back in Toronto, the Brackenreids celebrate a special occasion, but the neighbourhood children are putting a damper on their evening. Character Revelations * Thomas and Margaret are celebrating their wedding anniversary and turtle soup is one of Thomas' favorites. * Margaret is not a fan of Halloween, "I am glad we didn't let Bobby go out on Halloween." * Ruth refers to camping as tramping and tell Julia: "...but a lady must have standards" and reveals, "I've always wanted to be a widow....just not now". Continuity * Once again, Julia is looking forward to a fun weekend – camping (ep.1108)... * George and Effie can't join the weekend camping with Willam and Julia as George needs to allay his landlady's suspicions, reducing it a foursome with the Higgins-Newsome – William would rather cancel it without George. * Thomas continues to paint portraits (ep.1108). * When Murdoch is examining the creature's feather, Ruth mentions her late brother Roger as the "world-renowned ornithologist" (ep.1008) and, if he were still alive, he would know its kind in "the shake of a lamb's tail". Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Psilocybe semilanceata commonly known in the UK as the Magic Mushroom, and in the USA as Liberty Cap, appears in grassland in autumn. The species was first described in 1838 by the great Swedish mycologist Elias Magnus Fries, who named it Agaricus semilanceatus. (Most of the gilled mushrooms were included initially in the genus Agaricus). In 1871 German mycologist Paul Kummer transferred this species to the genus Psilocybe, renaming it Psilocybe semilanceata. Whether fresh or dried they have the same - Class A drug status as Heroin, LSD and Cocaine, as of July 2005. * The first Tyrannosaurus rex fossil was discovered by the famous fossil hunter Barnum Brown in 1902. T. rex was named in 1905 by Henry Fairfield Osborn. In the early 1900s, dinosaur bones were like Egyptian mummies — mysteries that dazzled both the public and scientists. * The Laurentian Plateau, also called Canadian Shield, is the wide area of Precambrian rock extending west from the Labrador coast to the basin of the Mackenzie and north from the Great Lakes to Hudson Bay and the Arctic: rich in minerals. * The Huron, also called Wyandot, Wyandotte, or Wendat, Iroquoian-speaking North American Indians' spiritual tales of Ekarenniondi, Oscotarach and their connection to Scenic Caves Nature Preserve. * Gravenhurst, Ont, incorporated as a town in 1887. The Town of Gravenhurst is located at the South end of Lake Muskoka, 170 km North of Toronto. In the 19th century it was a saw-milling centre, but as logging declined tourism became the most important industry. Trivia * Composer Robert Carli’s has a new variation of the opening theme for this Halloween episode. * Filmed on location at Rockwood Conservation Area in Guelph, Ontario on August 8 and 9, 2019, and at Lang Pioneer Village in Keene, Ontario on August 13, 2019. * Matt Cooke played Superintendent Sam Steele in Murdoch of the Klondike. * As usual, MM Writers' Room and Noelle Girard conjure up familiar spooky allusions. * During CBC first airing of this episode, showrunner Peter Mitchell tweeted: "cant see your tweets 2nite - overseas, getting ready for finale (don’t hate me when u see it)... " Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Siobhan Murphy as Ruth Higgins-Newsome Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Guest Cast Barbara Gordon as Alberta Bennett Matt Cooke as Fletcher Goss Scott Farley as Eli Goss Ian Heath as Nelson Dunn Zack Thompson as Michael Mullins Gordon Harper as Gregory Hunter Adam Langton as Local Law Officer Caleigh Le Grand as Townsperson Aidan Vissers as Halloween Kids #1 Leonid Iospha as Halloween Kids #2 Teagan Wright as Halloween Kids #3 Non-credited Cast Gallery 1305 Murdoch and the Cursed Caves books.png|Searching for the super natural... 1305 Mullins and Hunter.png|Mullins and Hunter 1305 Murdoch and the Cursed Caves 6.png|Who's there? 1305 Murdoch and the Cursed Caves victim#1.png|First victim 1305 Halloween Kids.png|Halloween Kids Category:Season Thirteen